I blame the poison Apple
by KKandPercy
Summary: Amanda forgot about the apple the Stupid queen offered, but why would she eat the apple? But now.. Finn is fired and some weirdo name Zak Tamson took his place and Amanda hates him.Finn has to get his job back..How did he even get FIRED?CHAPTER 4 & 5 UP!
1. Zak Jerkson

**HI! ANOTHER STORY. If you read " MY BLOG!" Then you know this was coming. Please no flaming. And NO.. i am not the best with grammer. Hope you enjoy this story.. **_**I DO NOT OWN THE KINGDOM KEEPERS. **_**NO FLAMING. And with that.. ENJOY!**

Amanda Lockhart was running down Mainstreet. She was scared. She turned left into Adventureland and went under the arch of the entrance of pirates. She stayed still and quiet, not daring to make any movement.

She was being chased by the old woman verson of the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen wanted her to eat the apple. When she wouldn't take no for an answer she promised to make Amanda's life miserable in the park until she ate the stupid apple.

Hopefully she lost the Queen. She didn't hear anyone so she figured she must be safe. She came out from under the arch.

No one was there. Phew.

She needed to find Finn or the others, but mostly Finn. She walked to the entrance / exit of frontierland.

" Hello, there."

Amanda jumped. She turned around and saw a guy standing on the wooden floor leaning on the wooden post. He had dark hair maybe black or just a really dark brown. Same with his eyes. Brown almost black. He wore a black leather jacket with a navy blue shirt along with jeans and regular shoes. She had a bad feeling about the guy.

" Who are you?", she asked. Right as she asked she regretted it. This could be an overtaker!

" The names Zak Tamson. And you?"

_More like Zak Jerkson,_ she thought.

" Amanda Lockhart."

" Cool name, but I thought there were only five DHI's."

She didn't know what to say.

" Well" he continued, " I hear one of them got fired and replaced."

She looked at the teenage boy and realized something. _He_ was glowing. _But that doesn't make sense, _she thought, _No one is fired. Right?_

" You think i'm lying." He said with a sly smile.

" Yes I do."

"How bout I prove it to you?", He jumped off wooden platform and stood in front of her.

" I don't think that's a good idea.", she said.

" You can trust me."

" No. I can't. I really should be going."

" Hey, Come on. I'm just going to Ecsher's Keep."

" How do you-"

" How bout I just meet you up there?"

" Uhm.."

" See ya, Sweetheart.", He walked towards the castle. She did not like him at all. He's too secretive and annoying. She needed to find everyone.

She finnally got to the tipees.

" Hello? Please tell me you guys are in here.", she said.

" We are. What took you so long. You and Finn are the last ones.", She could tell it was Philby.

" Wait. Finn isnt here?"

" We thought he was with you.", said Charlene.

" Oh no.. no.. no.. no.. We need to go to eschers keep. _Now._"

* * *

Amanda opened the door and saw Zak with his feet up on the coffee table. She walked up to him.

" Why are you here? " she demanded.

" Well, well. Nice to see you again too."

" Why are you here?"

The others walked in shocked that there was someone else there.

" I told you.. Someone got fired. And now I am here."

" You think you can just- wait.._fired?_"

" Now you're putting the peices together."

" Finn cant be... _fired._"

" Well apparently he can because he did get fired. And now I'm here, sweetheart."

She said throught her gritted teeth. " DONT. CALL. ME. SWEETHEART."

" Anyway, I am here."

" Who do you think you are anyway? And why is Finn fired?", asked Maybeck.

" I am Zak Tamson. And you are annoying so If I were you I would sit down and shut up."

Maybeck looked like he was about to punch his lights out.

Zak picked up the fob.

" So this is the thing that bring you back to the real world? Too bad Larry won't every use it again."

" It's _Finn_. No ever calls him by his first name!", said Amanda.

" Well, I just did."

Amanda wanted to throw him out the window.

" So what did Larry do? Say ' Lets press the button so I can run away before Mali kills me?' "

" He calls Maleficent ' Mali'. He's cooler than you Maybeck.", whispered Philby.

" I know... I hate him.", replied Maybeck.

" Well, see you tomorrow night. " He turned to Amanda, " And sweetheart... You're going to love what Finn did to get himself fired. Night."

Zak pressed the button.


	2. Finn is fired

**Hi!... WOW.. I'm surprised how much you guys like this story! Thank you for reviewing. It makes my day! Hope you enjoy the chapter! And also.. Zak.. may not be what he seems. Keep that in mind. Sorry for typos. I am not perfect. ( BTW.. one line in here is a joke about percy jackson! HAHA He's cool. )YUP. ENJOY!**

-ch2-

Amanda woke up. She was mad. _What is going on?, _she wondered.

That same morning before school, she was talking to Jess.

" Any idea what is going on?", Amanda asked her.

" Nope. Maybe you should stop by Finn's house or something."

" That's not a bad idea."

" I know.", Jess smiled. " What do you think he did?"

" Who did?"

" Finn."

" He didn't do anything! Zak Jerkson is just a lying stupid-"

" Cute.. Mysterious-"

" LOSER." Amanda looked at Jess. " How can you _like_ him?"

" How can you not?"

" Are you crazy or something?"

" What? No! Im just stating facts. Plus, He's the one calling you 'sweetheart'. Which in my opinion is a good name for you since your last name is Lock_hart._ Get it?"

" I'm going to school before you say something even more stupid."

With that Amanda was off to school.

* * *

School was boring. It was always boring. On top of that, she saw Finn at school, but every chance she would get to talk to him something would come up. The bell would ring. The teacher would start yelling at a student ( not Amanda) to shut up. All the stupid things. And at lunch she couldn't find him. She was soo annoyed.

So she decided to follow him home. ( Jess prefers to call it "stalking" when people do this ,but Amanda always ignores her when she says things like that.)

" Finn!", she finally caught up to him.

" Oh hey."

" What happened last night?"

" What do you mean?"

" Everyone was crossed over, but you. And some freakazoid person came and-"

" You guys crossed over? I figured Philby just allowed us not to crossover."

" Something's not right here."

" Wanna come to my house to figure out this mess?"

" Sure, I have time to spare."

They got to Finn's house. Finn was looking through the mail he had gathered front the mail box. He noticed a letter from Disney. He opened and became wide-eyed reading the letter.

Amanda look at him oddly.

" What's wrong?"

" I'm... ", he couldn't bring himself to say it.

" You're..?"

" We need to find Wayne. _Now._"

" What are you talking about?"

" I'll explain on the way."

He ran out the door with Amanda following close behind.

* * *

After what seemed forever they found Wayne.

" What is going on?", asked Finn.

" I believe you got your letter.", said Wayne.

" You _knew_? No warning? You just _let them fire me_?"

" I did everything I could, but everything points to you."

" Wait.. What did Finn do?", Amanda asked clearly lost. Finn didn't explain much on the way.

" I did _nothing!_", Finn protested.

" They think Finn snuck into the park a stole something.",Wayne said.

" Stole what exactly? And please tell me it's not a ligthning bolt or something stupid."

" Uncle Walt's pen is stolen."

" But.. that doesnt make sense. We have the pen allready. Wouldn't they have known that.. like.. a year ago?"

" Amanda, the Pen is gone. We were able to keep it but we gave the pen back to keep it safe. The people who Wayne gave the pen back to think I came it and stole it." Finn looked at Wayne. " I'm guessing more people know about the OT's."

Wayne nodded." Yes. They have to."

" But why Finn?", Amanda asked.

" Who took it in the first place? Who's most popular? He can get past anywhere."

" I'm not that popular.",Finn protested.

" Then why not blame the other Keepers? They can get anywhere too.", Amanda asked.

" I've told Finn more secrets around here. And they found out. They needed anything to get rid of him. So in a way this is my fault."

" Wait... if I can't return the pen or find out who took it, could I -"

" No. I'm afraid not. They are more alert now. You wouldn't be able to get inside the park. It wouldn't be possible for you to find it without them knowing you broke the rules."

" But Zak.. He's annoying and not helpful!", Amanda said annoyed.

"Who's Zak?"

" He took your job. Now if you excuse me, I cannot help you anymore. I must go.", said Wayne.

Finn and Amanda walked away and decided to walk to Finn's house.

" This is bad. VERY BAD.", Finn said after a long time of silence.

" How do we know that whoever that is in charge took the pen to frame you and get rid of you?"

" We don't. Maybe there's a way I can sneak back tonight and-"

" Are you stupid or somehting? Wayne said the imagineers are more alert. If you get in the park, they will have sercerity on you withing a minute."

" Then it's up to you guys to find the pen."

" You're _giving_ _up_?"Amanda stopped walking.

" You just said that-" Finn turned to look at her.

" I never said that you couldn't need you as much as you need us. We will find out whats going on."

" Yeah.. alright."

They kept walking.

" So.. I must know. Who's the guy who took my place?"

She groaned.

" Worse than Maybeck?"

" Oh yeah."

" Can't wait to meet him."

" Hopefully you don't have to."


	3. Evil Queen is evil

-ch3-

Finn got home and saw Sold sign on the house next door. It been for sell for what seemed like forever. He didn't even like his old neighbors. The two kids there were annoying and would always try to talk to Finn. He was happy they were gone. He wondered when the new people would move in. He opened the door to his house and went upstairs to his room. He couldn't believe he got Fired. Maybe his DHI would work. Maybe if he called Philby he'd be able to see what's up. Questions entered his mind giving him a headache. He was officially fired. How could he possibly fix this? He couldn't lose hope. He laid on his bed frustrated. There's no way he would be a DHI again. For once he didn't have a plan. _Some leader I am. I guess Wayne was wrong, _he thought. He closed his eyes trying to think. He fell asleep.

When he say the park bench he knew he was in trouble. He couldn't be here. He had a feeling he was in danger. He shouldn't be in the Magic Kingdom. He turned around and say a dark shadow coming closer and closer like it was about to swallow him whole. He couldn't move. He was frozen with fear.

" AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Finn woke up. He sat up quickly. He sighed with relief. _It was a dream. It was only a dream, h_e thought. Even after a few minutes later he couldn't get the image out of his mind. Darkness coming around him. He had to stop thinking about it. It was only a dream. Only a dream.

He heard a loud noise outside. Curious, he got up and went to look out the window to see what was going on. _New neighbors?_, he thought. He saw a teenager hop out of the car. He was wearing some leather jacket and a black t-shirt with jeans. Finn could already see that he thinks he's cool. _Oh great, another Maybeck, _he thought.

That was the last thing he needed. Finn figured he'd probably meet the new guy soon. He didn't need to worry about it right now.

That night Amanda walked into Escher's keep to see the one and only.. Zak Tamson. He was sitting on a chair relaxing.

" Hey, how's it goin', sweetheart?", he said with a sly smile.

" Whatever you're up to.. Knock it off. I'm already sick of you being here."

" Ouch. But you can't get rid of me."

" Yes I can. There's a window right there."

" What are you going to do? _Levitate _me out of here?"

" How do you know-"

" I know a lot more that you do. Which is why _I_ took Larry's place."

" Stop calling him Larry!"

" Fine then. I took _Lawrence's_ place."

Maybeck walked in and saw Zak. " Oh.. you're here. I'm out." Maybeck was about to leave the room when Zak said amused , " You hate me too?"

" You know why Finn is gone. Maybe I'll stick around if you give us some answers."

" Not gonna happen."

" Then. Good. Bye." Maybeck left the room.

"You're such a jerk.", Amanda said to Zak.

" Come on." He said getting up off the chair.

" I'm not going anywhere with you."

" Do you wanna know what's up or not? I can go anywhere without getting caught."

" I hope you get caught."

" Come on, Princess. Time you get a tour of the castle."

" No. I am not going with you."

" Don't you want to know what's going on?"

" Not with you."

" Then you leave me no choice." , he said smirking. He stepped forward from the chair and picked her up bridal style.

" PUT ME DOWN!"

" Sorry, sweetheart, but you gave me no choice."

Five minutes later of Amanda saying " I hate you, I hate you , I hate you" over and over again they were at the bottom of Escher's Keep.

" Let me go!", Amanda said." Or I'll scream as loud as I can."

" Go ahead. What's the worst that can happen?"

" Just put me down!"

Jess came walking by with her eyes wide. " AWW! You two are in love! I thought He was mine!"

" HOW IS IT LOVE IF I KEEP YELLING' I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU'?", Amanda yelled.

Jess shrugged." So... should I leave you two? Unless... _ZAK_ has anything to say to me?"

" Jess... SERIOUSLY?" Amanda looked at Zak." PUT ME DOWN ALREADY!"

" Fine, sweetheart." He put her down . Then she slapped him on the arm.

" So... Zak... Anything you want to say to me?", asked Jess.

"No."

Jess groaned. " Amanda.. tomorrow you and I are going to have a long talk." Then Jess walked away.

"What are you trying to show me exactly? Why did you bring me here?", Amanda demanded.

" Look, sweetheart. I know everything about you guys. I know you think I'm some stupid Disney Villain called an Overtaker. I know Larry is in big trouble. So if you think I'm the bad guy. Think again. I was forced here. I'd rather be doing something else than hangin' out here."

" Wait.. so you're trying to Help us?"

" Duh." He started walking towards liberty square.

" But, why are you here? What's in it for you?", she started to follow him.

" As I said before, I was forced. If you don't mind. I don't want to talk about it."

Well, that's out of character, Amanda thought.

" So you know why Finn is fired.", she said.  
" Yeah and I know it wasn't him. I saw who took it but.. then.."

" Then..?"

" Never mind. Come on."

They walked in silence until they got to the water near Tom sawyers island.

" Why are here?", she asked.

" Waiting for our ride."

" What ride?"

" That one."

Sure enough The Mark Twain was up and running. The two got on the boat.

" Why did you bring me here?"

" You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

" You don't answer them, do you?"

" Very funny but we are actually supposed to be here. See, This is the one place where Ot's don't really care about. At least for now."

" You really don't want to deal with this do you...?"

"No I don't. I was actually _hoping_ to get kicked out, but dreams don't always come true. A few nights ago I was here at the park watching the security cameras. You see my mom works here so i get a lot of perks. Since I'm her son I get to see things that people usually don't see. I saw the Evil Queen steal the pen, but when I told her, she didn't believe me and came up with some ridiculous story that Finn stole the pen. Then they fired him and since I 'caught him red-handed' I should have to honor to become a DHI."

Amanda felt bad for him. But in the back of her mind she was thinking: What if he's lying?

" You said you saw the Evil Queen?", she asked.

"Yeah. I did."

" I saw her too..."

His eyes got wide." So it's you.", he muttered.

" What? What are you talking about?", she demanded.

" She said to the camera, me really, that she was going to make someone's life miserable. Then something else about a poison apple."

Amanda froze. She planned the whole thing, she realized.


	4. the truth?

I AM BACK. FOR THOSE FOLLOWING MY STORIES.. I AM SORRY! I've been busy... ( STUPID CHEMISTRY) Bahahaha So.. I hope these chapters will make up for it. ( Ill be updating MAYBE soon.) BTW.. Sorry for like.. errors but im too lazy to fix them. I like looked over it for sure.. but like.. um yeah.. My point is not to complain to me. lol

-ch4-

She still didn't fully trust him. They got off the boat onto the island.

" So let me get this straight. You don't want to be here. The Evil Queen wants to poison me. Probably to get to Finn. And she has the pen. Am I missing anything.?", she said.

"Not that I can recall. But if she was targeting you to get to Finn... And his DHI isnt up.. That doesn't make sense. "

"Maybe that's the piont. We get the pen, prove Finn is innocent, and then she comes."

"Or maybe she's expecting Finn to come into the park as himself and not his DHI. That way she would be able to capture him."

"Okay I agree with that. But what about the apple? Second option?"

"I guess so." They walked into one of the small cabins on the island.

It was filled with computers.

"This is a secret room. Not many people know about it. I figured.. wait.. uhm it's Philby right? The british dude?" She nodded." Well I figured he could figure out how to hack into it. These cameras show almost everything around the park. "

She looked at him. She still had that lingering thought not to trust him.

"By the way.. I was wondering. Is there anyway where you guys can get me off the server?"

She raised an eyebrow." You really don't want to be here, do you?"

"No. I'd rather be at- " He stopped himself. "Well I don't know. I just hate being forced into things."

"Well, Maybe Philby can do something. But if you know anything else, you might want to let us know."

"Yeah.. of course."

" Should we like.. go now?", Amanda asked.

" Yeah.. ", he said looking at the cameras. He turned to her. " So um... when exactly did you and Jessica become DHI's in the first place?"

"Wait... you didn't know? "

"Well.. I heard rumors."

"Oh. But. I don't remember mentioning Jess's name."

"Um. Well. I like. Well... I was.. I knew because..", he kept rambling which seemed totally unlike him." I never actually met her personally or anything..." Amanda cut in saying" You can stop rambeling now."

"Um what? Sorry."

A thought clicked in her head." Do you go to the same school as her by any chance?."

" Yeah. My mom and I moved a few days ago. And I switched schools. So I see her. Well, I don't Talk to her, but like.."

She laughed. " You not as 'cool' as I thought you were."

He shrugged. " I still think I'm cool." She rolled her eyes.

The two walked out of the island to the dock for the Mark Twain.

"By the way, I'm sorry for before. But I'm desperate to leave here.", he said.

She thought for a moment. Here was Mr. Cool actually begin.. NICE. And not his annoying self. He was actually a person.

"It's fine I guess. Wait. What's making you not want to be here so bad?"

"Well... " The Mark twain came and they stepped on board. They were able to get off quickly. Amanda forgot about the question along the way to Escher's Keep. When the two got up there everyone but Jess was there.

"Hey what's up?", Amanda asked.

"Why are you hanging out with HIM?", asked Maybeck.

"Um. Where's Jess?"

"We don't know. But I bet he does.", Charlene said accusingly.

"Wait.. Hold on, I would never-", Zak started to say.

"You're probably working for THEM.", Maybeck said.

"No I'm not! Really! I was trying to get myself kicked out-"

"Yeah right. "

"Seriously! i don't even want to be here-"

"We don't care. Why don't you just leave. Or bring jess back.", said Willa.

"I had NOTHING to do with Jess being-"

" You need to leave.", sad Philby.

"I swear. Amanda was with me the whole time. I didn't-"  
"Probably as a distraction or something.", Charlene said.

"No! Seriously. I'm not with them at all! I don't even want to be here! And I would never do anything to Jessica!"

"Just get out of here.", said Maybeck.

Zak looked at Amanda and walked out slamming the door.

It was silent in Escher's Keep. Quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

" So she's really gone?", Amanda asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah. One minute she was with us and then the next. Gone.", Willa said.

" We'll have to look tomorrow unfortunately.", said Philby. They all agreed.

"Can we go home now?", asked Charlene.

And Philby pressed the button.


	5. Finn's new neighbor

-ch5-

" So she's gone? Just like that? What now?", Finn asked talking to Amanda.

"I don't know."

"And this Zak guy? I don't think I trust him."  
" I don't know anymore. I'm just so confused.", she said. She was currently at Finn's house working on homework.

"This situation just doesn't make any sense."

"I know right?", she looked at her watch. " Man.. I have to go. Otherwise Miss Nash is going to kill me."

"Oh well.. Talk to you later then?"

"Yeah. See ya."

She Left Finn confused. He still hadn't met this Zak guy. His sister walked into the room. " FINN...", she complained." There's some Hot guy at the door wanting to talk to you."

He rolled his eyes. _Sisters..._

" Fine. But never say something like that in front of me again."

"You're not the boss of me.", she said walking away.

Finn went to the door and saw a teen his age at the door. The guy looked like one of those annoying " cool" people who think they're all that. Like Maybeck, but worse.

" You're Finn Whitman, right?", he said.

"Um.. yeah. And you?"

"I'm your new neighbor. I'm Zak."  
"You've got to be kidding me.", he muttered.

" I know what you're thinking but I need your help. No one's going to listen to me or probably Amanda but they MIGHT listen to you. I don't want to be a part of any of this but I am. "

"Everyone kind of.. hates your guts."

" I know, But that's because no one knows the truth. I was trying to get kicked out at first. I only heard rumors about you guys."

" I don't know.. If I could convince them. I would help because I believe Amanda, but I don't know. "

"There has to be some way. I didn't get a chance to tell Amanda this but I went to the park a few weeks ago before any of this happened. I saw the Evil Queen. But not as the person who signs autographs, but _her_. She was just walking around, looking for something or someone. She turned, looked at me, and smiled. I had a bad feeling so I walked away but she said," I know why you're here so I tell you nicely. Leave and never come back." Then I walked away."

"You just Walked away?"

"There was nothing I could do. Later on I saw her again talking about making a girl's life miserable and a poison apple, which I figured out it was Amanda."

"I doubt the others will even let you explain that story." Finn thought for a moment." Well.. unless.. I don't know. It's risky. Me and Amanda can help you. Maybe. I can't get into the park. At all. But maybe you can get me and Amanda in there. We go in and save Jess then maybe that will make them think you're not some jerk."

"I don't know.. What if they think I had something to do with all this?"

"Nah. If you're with us then they might be more.. ah.. trusting? I guess? My point is that if we work together and find Jess before them ... Then we're good."

" I don't know.."

"Would you rather be an outsider the rest of your life?"

"Well.. No."

"Then come on. We have a lot of work to do. First things first. We need to go to Amanda's and get Jess's journal. Maybe that will help us."

"Um. How will that help?"

"Oh yeah. You don't know any of this stuff. I'll let Amanda tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Hold on a minute."

Finn walked into the house and called his sister. She came downstairs and said," What?"

"Tell mom that I had to leave."

"Leave where? Since when do you have a social life?"

"I'm one of the most popular people in the world and you're asking when I have a social life?"

"Well, when you put in that way. Yes"

"Just tell mom I had to leave. Don't.. burn my room or anything."

"Yeah whatever."

Finn shook his head and walked out. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
